drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/Trying to make UberonxLayla a thing
sometimes you just gotta post your four paragraph long fics where literally nothing happens because your obsession with archiving every single piece of your work tells you that you should this is O L D Features * Layla * Uberon * Russell Trying to make UberonxLayla a thing It was an early morning, the birds were chirping, the sky was clean and the groups of red and pink carnations curved slightly with the soft breeze, as their petals seemed to open up to welcome the fresh water drops that fell upon them. A girl was walking in the group of flowers in her garden, watering the carefully treated flowers. She did this every morning, a routine she had grown with ever since she was but a child. She was in her twenties, yet it still lived in her heart. She happily watered the flowers as the sun made her pale blond hair shine just as if every strand was made of the purest of gold and her crystal blue eyes roamed around the garden, searching for spots that hadn't been taken care of and smiled. Everything was in order. She took hold of her pink watering can and walked back to her home not far from the garden, humming a sweet song as she walked back inside. She placed the watering can aside along with her gardening supplies and picked up her pink gingham bonnet, which she placed on her head, carefully not to ruin her perfect long wavy hair. She picked up her basket and placed some tasty treats inside, checking the mirror to see if her white and pink outfit looked alright before she left once again, heading into the forest to deliver the treats to her hungry animal friends. She walked to the forest as she passed by a long river that went near her home and gazed in the distance, her eyes following it. There seemed to be an odd smell in the air, similar to the smell of sea, however, the shore was still really far away from where she was. She walked to the side of the river, peeking inside to look for anything abnormal, but it was seemingly clear, however the peculiar scent got more persistent. As she kept searching, she suddenly felt an heavy pain on her head and her vision faded away. It felt like a long while, like if she was in a big dark empty dream, but soon felt herself waking up, with an headache and a strange sickness, noticing she had been tied to a wooden pole with strong ropes. Her crystal blue eyes roamed the room, but it was too dark to make out anything other than the smell of sea and fish and a large shadowy figure sitting not far from her. With the wooden floor and some barrels, terrified, she assumed the worst. She was in some sort of ship, but how even? She gasped as she heard some grumbled groaning coming from the shadowy figure in the darkness Category:Library